<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Comes of a Broken Promise by Silver_Trooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815360">What Comes of a Broken Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper'>Silver_Trooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But then I fix it a bit so it’s ok, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just want SBI Family Dynamics back, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), The beginning is fluff but I am going to break your heart later, Tommy gets struck by lightning and gets powers AU, Zeus really kicked the child while he was down as far as he could go, dream smp au, is that too much to ask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“In a world full of people with power, Tommy feels like a leaf in a hurricane. All his life, he was brought up to believe that everyone was born with an innate ability that made them… special. It separated someone into a category, a nice, neat little box to be packaged and shipped off to a nice town with a family and other people like you.</p><p> </p><p>But Tommy didn’t get that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Comes of a Broken Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! If you are here for the next DSMP Actor AU update I’m sorry, however I have a lot of free time today so HOPEFULLY I’ll finish it in the next day or so. Anyways, take this comfort/hurt/comfort fic in these trying times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a world full of people with power, Tommy feels like a leaf in a hurricane. All his life, he was brought up to believe that everyone was born with an innate ability that made them… special. It separated someone into a category, a nice, neat little box to be packaged and shipped off to a nice town with a family and other people like you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tommy didn’t get that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was born, his parents raised him until the age of ten. Once you reach ten, a ceremony is supposed to happen, unlocking your unique ability and making you… you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when the day for Tommy’s ceremony came… nothing happened. He was still just Tommy Innit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for him… that was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t for his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents let him grab a small backpack full of essential items and then kicked him out of their house, leaving him to fend for himself in the wilderness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy must have been alone for almost two years, trekking through the woods and fields, badlands and mountains. At some point during his journey, he made friends with a cow named Henry. He was alone for so long and he was ecstatic to finally have some kind of companion… a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came across many villages through his travels. And while people were friendly with him, he knew that he would never fit in. He was simply dull, a gray rock in a gleaming pool full of jewels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for now, it was ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, he was trekking through a tundra when a terrible snowstorm hit. The snow came down in sheets that seemed to bury Tommy into the ground. The snow was falling so hard that it seemed to pull him towards the Earth, causing him to collapse against a tree. Henry lay down next to him and he eventually burrowed into the cow's side, closing his eyes and praying for the snowstorm to disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crunching of boots against snow wakes Tommy from his slumber. He rubs his bleary eyes and grabs a sharpened, stone dagger from his backpack, holding it out in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” He calls out into the snow-covered tundra, his voice falling flat rather than echoing. “I… I have a knife!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footsteps pause in their step before continuing towards Tommy, picking up the pace slightly. Tommy nudges Henry awake and the cow rises to stand in front of Tommy, protecting him from whatever was coming their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footsteps pause again before Tommy sees a single, long gray feather flutter out from behind a tree. His breath hitches and he holds his dagger closer to his chest as he peers over the top of Henry’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man slowly walks out from behind the tree, his arms raised slightly in front of him. He wears a green and white bucket hat atop his blond hair, a curious expression on his face. A small blue cloak is wrapped and draped atop his shoulders and he’s properly dressed for the cold weather, unlike Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid.” The man goes to take a step towards Tommy but Henry makes a huffing noise and nudges Tommy away from the unfamiliar stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not going to hurt him.” The man talks as if he’s speaking directly to Henry, making eye contact with the cow. Henry looks back at the man before seeming to decide something, bowing his head to the man and stepping aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smiles softly in response before turning and bending down slightly to make eye contact with Tommy. Tommy’s breath hitches slightly, his dagger still clutched tightly in his hands and his eyes wide with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna hurt you, kiddo, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy bites his lip before slowly lowering and putting the dagger away into his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Philza, or Phil, for short.” The man, Phil, speaks quietly and with a gentle voice that makes Tommy want to trust him “What’s your name, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your business,” Tommy replies quickly. Ok so maybe he doesn’t trust the man yet… but he wants to! He never gives away his name for fear of getting too close to someone and just getting kicked out again when they realize how useless he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Phil simply continues to keep that happy smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll just have to keep calling you kiddo for now,” Phil says with a chuckle, un-crouching and rising to his full height. The man looks like he’s about to walk away, turning to head back into the tundra, when he pauses in his step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy earnestly digs into the mushroom stew on the picnic table in front of him. When Phil originally asked if he wanted food, Tommy was immediately going to decline. But Phil promised to cook the food right in front of him and said he could eat it outdoors as well if it made him more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Tommy followed the man and watched as he cooked them both a bowl of stew over the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Phil’s back seemed to split apart, releasing two massive gray wings that spread into the air. Tommy screamed at first and ran to hide behind Henry, but Phil quickly reassured the boy that he was stretching the wings and that he still swore he wasn’t going to hurt the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Tommy was finished, he waited until Phil’s back was turned, grabbed Henry, and ran back into the snowy tundra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see Phil again that night, but when he returned to the picnic site the next day, he saw Phil once again cooking stew over a fire. Tommy crept back into the clearing and Phil didn’t say a word, simply handing Tommy a bowl of soup like before with a simple smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This cycle continued for a couple of weeks, Tommy opening up a little more each time. He only told Phil small things, like how he found Henry and his nickname that he gave himself, Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy slowly adjusted to this new routine and when Phil asked if Tommy wanted to come to see his home… Tommy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair came across a cottage hidden in the woods, a small path leading up to a wooden door. A small farm wraps around the side of the home and smoke rises from the chimney atop the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I do have two other people that may be coming later, so don’t be alarmed if you hear a knock at the door,” Phil speaks to tell me without looking at him, trusting the boy to understand him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grabs onto the color on Henry’s neck, the soft one that Phil made for him, and walks behind Phil as they go to enter the cottage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil asks Tommy to let Henry graze in front of the house before the pair enter together. A hat rack stands at the entrance to the house and an archway leads into a living area and kitchen. Pillows are laid upon a couch and a picture frame lies upon a brick mantle full of trinkets. Suddenly, just as Phil was about to show Tommy the garden outside, a set of three knocks sounds upon the door, interrupting the pair's conversation. Tommy quickly rushes to hide behind Phil grasping gently onto a feather of one of Phil’s wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil calls a greeting out towards the entrance as two boys walk into the cottage. One boy has long pink hair falling over his shoulder, a gleaming, golden crown resting upon his head. He also wears a red cloak around his shoulders, the fabric torn slightly at the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s talking to a slightly taller boy, who wears a red beanie atop curly and unruly brown hair that falls in waves over his forehead. A slightly scratched guitar is strapped over his shoulder and a fuzzy yellow sweater is worn over a white-colored shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dad!” The boys call in unison into the living room as they enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, boys. How was your day out at the village?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was lovely! I got to sing my new song to the villagers today! I even got ten gold out of it,” The brown-haired boy calls out in response, pulling his guitar off of his shoulder and leaning it against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will, I thought I’ve told you not to use your powers to get money from the townspeople,” Phil chastised the boy, Will, with a small frown appearing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it was just the patrons being kind this time,” the pink-haired boy speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thank gosh for that,” Phil responds, a small smile reappearing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy peaks out from behind Phil’s feathers and blinks when he accidentally makes eye contact with Will. His breath hitches slightly before he hides back behind Phil’s large wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil… who is that behind you?” Will calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil turns behind him to glance at Tommy, and gestures for the boys to come to stand beside him. Tommy slowly comes out from behind the taller man and stands next to him, still lightly grasping a feather for comfort. The two older boys stare at Tommy, who goes and leans into Phil’s side. Gosh, he wishes he had Henry with him right now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Tommy,” Phil states. “He’s the boy that I’ve been meeting in the forest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Tommy!” Will exclaims with a bright grin. The pink-haired boy simply makes a small huffing noise, like the one Henry makes, before turning back to whatever he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, please just say hi,” Phil says with a sigh, his tone slightly exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, as Phil calls him, turns to Tommy and gives him a small wave, before grabbing something out of a closet and heading down the hallway. Phil gives a small sigh before Wilbur speaks up from the archway. “Give him some time, Phil. You know how Techno gets around new people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Phil says. He turns to look at Tommy but the boy is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil simply shakes his head, closing the back door and walking over to continue his previously started conversation with Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy slowly starts to regularly come over and visit Phil and his family. He begins to eat more at the house and starts to talk to Phil's sons as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was very friendly but boy, always smiling and laughing at something. He loves to play the guitar and seemed to have some song in his head at all times. Tommy got along with Will very well, and the two had a straightforward and teasingly, friendly relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy only ever had a conversation with techno a couple of times, but he would sometimes follow Techno along on his adventures through the woods, (even if he was told not to by Techno), and would watch Techno train and fight a practice dummy for hours. Tommy looked up to the hybrid and saw him as almost an idol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day that Techno first offered to train Tommy with a sword was probably one of the best days of Tommy’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was luckily able to avoid the conversation of powers for a long time. Tommy spent almost 2 years around the small family, slowly integrating his way into their life and avoiding the topic of powers anytime it was brought up in conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he should have known he wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the moment that Tommy walked into the living room to see Techno, Wilbur, and Phil and sitting together on the couch with varying degrees of serious expression, he knew exactly what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what guys, I think Henry needs to go eat. Should I get him some fresh grass? I should-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Tommy winced at the sound of Phil’s “serious talk voice”. He slowly walked over to the living area, sitting down in the armchair across from them, wincing at the creaking of the springs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I know we’ve left you alone and haven’t talked about this until now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s such an important part of our lifestyles and we think that now we’ve been together as a family for so long… that we want to talk about it,” Wilbur takes over from Phil, smiling reassuringly at Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… what… I have no clue what you guys are talking about,” Tommy stumbles over his words, the nerves causing him to stutter slightly. He nervously rubs the feather around his neck that Phil gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, it's not that big of a deal, man. We get that it might be a bit embarrassing but we’re just curious. We want you to trust us-” Techno says calmly before Tommy interrupts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is a big deal!” Tommy shouts in response, startling the people across from him. “I do trust you guys! But this is such an important part of society and you’re just going to talk about it like it means nothing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, that's not what I meant and you know it,” Techno states with a small sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stares at the three men in front of him and huffs, a stress-relieving habit that he picked up from Henry and Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t..one,” he mutters under his breath, his words barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, we can’t understand y-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said… I don’t… have one.” Tommy speaks loudly and strongly, staring at the carpet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some moments sometimes seem to hang in the air, phrases that swing to and fro before they finally catch hold and land in someone’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was one of those moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t have one?” Will is the first to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, that I don’t have a stupid fucking power. So go ahead and kick me out, feed me to the fucking wolves or something. Fuck, I knew this day was gonna come… you were finally gonna realize how useless I was-” Tommy didn’t even realize that his breathing was picking up, a single tear rolling down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil quickly rushed over to Tommy, pulling the boy into his arms and gently wrapping the familiar wings around his shoulders. Tommy stiffened before sinking into the familiar embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never, in a million years, think of getting rid of you, kiddo,” Phil reassures him, rubbing soothing circles onto Tommy’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of us now, Tommy,” Will speaks up, Techno humming in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil releases Tommy slightly to look him in the eyes. “I promise you, Tommy, as long as I live, I will never, ever think of hurting you. I love you… son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles and laughs shakily, another tear slowly dripping down his face as he falls back into Phil’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some fucking promise that was...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks over the ruined L’Manberg, a somber mood falling upon the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, the distinct sound of a tree branch breaking sounds, the bough falling and crashing to the ground. Tommy turns his head to see the barest flash of pink disappear behind the ruined land as the L'Mantree begins to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's last hope is fading…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crunching of hooves against ash comes to the left of Tommy, a sigh traveling up through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his tired head, a resolute expression on his face as he watches Phil and Techno approach him through the fallen kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had shapeshifted near the beginning of the battle and Tommy can still see the distinct lasting memories of his ears and hooves left on his body, even though he's already shapeshifted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Dream?" Tommy calls out to the pair. "Did you decide to finally leave the pet dog at home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughs teasingly at his joke, trying to find some humor in this scenario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and Techno just stare at him. Techno still has the pissed expression from their fight earlier. He is covered in burn scorches and his hair is full of twigs and leaves. Phil's outfit's also covered in burn marks and his cloak has tears throughout it. And while Phil didn't have an expression of anger... the disappointment was almost worse to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy-" Phil starts but Tommy quickly interrupts him, standing from the small pit that he was laying in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, shut up, Phil. Shut the fuck up, Phil. You don't get to say a goddamn word to me. You have no fucking clue what you've just done." Tommy takes in a shaky breath, the oxygen rattling around in his stomach before he expels the small bit of air out of his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Tommy can see Tubbo and Quackity running around, trying to help and save the injured. Jack Manifold lays by himself against a tree refusing to talk to anyone and wrapping up his arm in white. Eret and Puffy were bandaging up a severely injured Sapnap who was soothingly trying to calm down a distraught Ponk. So many others were hurt, damaged... broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Phil, you don't even know what the FUCK, this place meant, to so many people. This was our home, our land, the place we built from the ground up. This place had been taken from us, from me... so many times." Tommy glances back towards Phil and stares him right in the eyes as he continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what the fuck was the point this time, huh? To teach me a lesson? To show me exactly what I'm missing? OR JUST TO FUCKING TORMENT ME?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy makes his way towards the pair as he talks, a slight limp in his left leg and blood dripping into one eye. "YOU PROMISED PHIL! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME! You left me alone in exile, for so FUCKING LONG! Do you even know what happened to me out there?" Tommy turns to look at the crowd gathering behind him now. "Do any of you know what Dream did to me in exile?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence falls over the crowd, the question hanging in the air around everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughs quietly under his breath, rubbing one hand over his face as he takes a deep breath of air. "None of you know anything because you're so wrapped up in your own goddamn worlds. You're trapped inside your heads, controlled by fucking puppets! NONE OF YOU came and visited me in exile. And I know, I know I keep bringing it up, but you left me alone with Dream, left Dream to do whatever the fuck he wanted with me. To almost drive me to suicide!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So much has happened and none of you even know what the fuck half of it is. Cause none of you even try to pay attention. NIKI, burnt down the L'Mantree! It's gone, see ya, sayonara, talk to you later! Fundy destroyed all our supplies because the two of them thought that there wasn't even a fucking point anymore. Ponk just had his pet murdered in front of his goddamn eyes and none of us could even do anything about it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pauses, silent sobs starting to rack his body as he turns back to Phil and Techno, the two still silent. "You made a promise to me, Phil. A long time ago, back before L'Manberg, before this war, before everything... you made a promise to me." Tommy lets a single tear fall down his cheek and whispers, "You promised you wouldn't hurt me, Phil... you promised..." He trails off and glances off into the distance before repeating, "Some fucking promise that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that I'm a kid and I know I've fucked up time and time again but don't punish everyone else for my problems. If you're gonna break a promise, Phil, then at least fucking tell me that you don't care anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, I had to do this. L'Manberg has had too much power and in this scenario, anar-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP ANARCHY TO ME! THIS ISN'T ANARCHY PHIL, THIS IS AN OVERLOAD OF POWER TAKEN OUT ON A WEAK SOCIETY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, you're right. This isn't anarchy. This is revenge," Techno speaks for the first time, glaring at Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a pause before Tommy starts to laugh, tears still slowly dripping down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Revenge? Revenge on who Techno? If it's revenge on me then fucking take it out on me, not the world. If it's revenge on the Butcher Army then take it out on the Butcher Army, who gives a shit, that's not my problem! But you have no right to take your power, and destroy everything that everyone loved. This is Puffy's home, HBomb's, Ponk. So many people live here and you just crushed it under your hoof. HALF OF THE PEOPLE FIGHTING HERE TODAY HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's voice cracks on the last word, the pressure and tension finally pouring out of his body. He steps back slightly, standing in the middle of the open area, and spreads out his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at what you've done to this world. To my symphony, because yeah, it's my symphony too. My melody to complete. But I can't find the last note because you two tore it to shreds. I've survived through three wars with nothing. All of you have your special fucking powers that make you different, unique, that makes you better than everyone else. Well, guess what! I DON'T GET THAT LUXURY. I just get to be Tommy fucking Innit, the child that fucks everything up." Tommy finally releases an audible sob, emotion falling out of him. "I know... fuck man, I know that you think I betrayed you but I couldn't just stand by and let my friends be destroyed by your hand... not as if it matters anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil reaches out a hand towards Tommy, going to take a step towards the boy but Tommy flinches and steps back. "Don't touch me. You have no right to be anywhere near me... I just... I just want..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp echoes throughout the ruined land and Tommy looks over to see a familiar ghost floating over the crater. "L'Manberg..." Ghostbur whispers, "...it's gone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ghostbur," Tommy calls out, the ghost turning to look at Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur slowly floats over to Tommy, the area dead silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, what... What happened here? It's all-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gone... yeah... I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a tense silence between the two as they look out over what was their country, their home... their almost finished symphony. The melody a note away from completion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur turns to Tommy with a resolute expression on his face and says, "Tommy, I want you to bring me back to life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy has only been genuinely surprised a couple of times in his life. When Technoblade shot Tubbo at the festival... when Tubbo exiled him from L'Manberg... But this moment, in particular, seemed important, monumental. The words that Ghostbur spoke seemed to swim around in Tommy's head, trying to stick, to catch onto something. But all Tommy could do was stare at Ghostbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd seemed to be holding their breath, the air still as if the entire world was waiting for Tommy's response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-....what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the lightning struck and the canyon collapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy screams as he feels the shock run through his body, collapsing and falling to his knees on the ground. The pure energy of the lightning courses through his body, sinking into his veins and seeping into his skin. He could hear the screams of the people around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sounded like he was trying to rush towards him but Tommy prayed that his friend didn't get caught up in any of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightning finally seemed to stop and Tommy was about to try and stand again, but quickly fell the rest of the way to the ground, laying on the dirt and ash. His eyes had closed at some point, small flashes of light flickering past his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel someone holding onto him, the voice shouting at someone else to stay away from him. The voice spoke to him, sobbing into his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep for a little bit longer, to sink into the cloak of the night and fall into the dark feeling that was taking over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the lightning shocks him awake and suddenly he was back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coughing turned into booming thunder, his skin now crackling with unreleased energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy opens his eyes, the baby blue has been replaced with a storm gray that crackled with white light, zaps of energy streaking through his irises. Tubbo slowly helps him rise to his feet until he's able to stand on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks up and stares forward towards Phil and Techno, who are looking at him with unreadable expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grins and his hands crackle with unreleased tension. "Holy shit..." came Tubbo from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit is right, Tubbo," Tommy responds. "I guess I do get to know what having power feels like." There's a pause as Tommy seems to decide something. "And I'm ready to use it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy closes his eyes before clenching his fists together and falling onto the ground, pounding it once with his fist. A large bolt of lightning came crackling down, striking the earth between Phil and Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opens his eyes to see a crack running through the dirt, seeming to tear a hole in the ruins of L'Manberg. He grins at seeing what he could do. He was finally powerful enough to take on Techno, to fight back! He could fin-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy... Tommy, Tommy." A voice comes echoing across the ruins, a teasing lilt to an already dangerous voice. Tommy freezes, his breath hitching and his blood running cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stalks forwards from behind Techno and Phil, standing right on the edge of the incision that Tommy made and staring across the gap. His mask seems to dig deep inside of Tommy, trying to reduce him to a mess of memories and pain. The masked man tsks, tapping the ground beside him with the blade of his netherite axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that you were finally done. Your country is gone Tommy, it’s last life has been taken and stomped underneath my heel. Why the hell do you think you even stand a chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause before Tommy looks up at Dream with a maniacal grin. “Because I know you’re scared of me Dream. And you didn’t account for this.” Tommy’s scream erupts through the series of craters as he hurls a streak of light at Dream, who quickly reflects it off the blade of his axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight seems to be a fight of gods, streaks of light flying through the air and the large crackling of energy tense around the pair as they whirl through a dance of their own. Tommy’s clothes have burn scars and his whole body seems to be full of pure light as he hurls bolt after bolt towards Dream. Dream flies through the air, his axe slicing blots in half and hurling streaks of dark matter back at Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd watches as the two twirl through the craters around them, emotions coursing through the air. In one tense moment, Dream and Tommy stand once again across the same initial incision. Their breathing is heavy as they stare at each other across the gap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment when it feels like someone presses pause on the fight, the tension holding and the world holds its breath. Then the play button is pushed and two arcs of matter release from each side, colliding in the center and releasing a beam of energy. The sides fight for power over the divide and for a while, Tommy is winning, slowly pushing back Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Dream has had much more practice with his dark matter and he slowly creeps further and further towards the boy, his axe gleaming at his side. One last scream is released and just as the dark matter is about to reach Tommy’s body, a sword arcs across the fight, splitting the matter in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is thrown back by the energy, closing his eyes against the blinding light. He begins to slowly blink them open to see a large shadowy figure stood above him, a cloak swaying in the wind. Phil grips a sword in one hand, a bow strung across his back. He stares at Dream now across the gap, glaring at what Tommy thought was his ally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil… what the actual fuck are you doing,” Dream mutters dangerously. Phil simply grips the handle of his sword tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fixing a promise that I never should have broken in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Color erupts from around Dream, surrounding him in a cloud of smoke. Phil turns and covers Tommy in his cloak and protecting them from the smoke that was released. Tommy coughs a little before moving around Phil to glance at the other side of the divide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he sees is a flash of green before Dream’s body disappears out of sight. All Tommy can see now is Techno stood on the other side, his rocket launcher clenched in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is silent, staring in shock at his idol… who he thought was his enemy… his brother. He turns his head to see a crying Phil sitting next to him, his wings limp. Feathers have been pulled and some are tattered, but Tommy knows that Phil will be able to heal them by morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy,” Phil says quietly. And that’s all it takes for Tommy to throw himself into the man’s arms, shoving himself into the familiar embrace. Phil shushes him gently, gripping onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stay like that for a minute, hanging onto each other. Tommy slowly releases Phil, rubbing his eyes gently. He glances behind him to see that Techno has moved onto their side of the divide, his rocket launcher re-strapped across his back. Tommy shakily rises to his feet, standing before Techno. The two stare at each other, Tommy looking at Techno, waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause and then Techno opens his arms slightly, allowing Tommy to rush into them. Techno hugs were always rare so Tommy relished every single one he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he sobs into Techno’s cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. And you know why I can’t forgive you right away,” Techno responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is released from the short embrace and he stares up at his brother with a small smile. “Yeah… yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy takes a moment to look out over all of his people. Tubbo, Quackity, and Ranboo stood together, Tubbo and Quackity leaning into each other for support. Puffy and Sapnap are sitting with Ponk on the floor, comforting him. Jack Manifold and HBomb were leaning against a tree, staring out towards the three family members. Fundy and Niki were hidden behind a tree, staring at Tommy with unreadable expressions. Tommy finally made eye contact with Ghostbur, who floated towards Tommy with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for us to find a new home, Tommy,” the ghost says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy simply laughs in response, staring back at the ghost. “We already have a home Ghostbur. We just need to build it back up again.” He turns to look back at Phil as he asks, “No more broken promises?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiles back and replies, “No more broken promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>